INVISIBLE
by Mgr. Zhao
Summary: Aku merasa aneh ketika 'ia' menyentuhku. Tanganku terkulai lemas ketika 'ia' melakukan itu kepadaku. Aku terbuai. Tapi apa ini? Apakah aku sedang diguna-gunai? / a Comeback Fanfiction / HunHan / M


INVISIBLE

By Mgr. Zhao

Cast : All EXO member, ex-EXO, and another

Pairing : HunHan

Rate : M

LUHAN'S POV

"Anyeonghaseyo. Luhan-imnida. Bangapseumnida," aku membungkukkan tubuhku setelah memperkenalkan diri. Ini hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah baru. Memakai seragam baru, dan yah, tentunya bertemu dengan teman-teman baru.

"Baik, Luhan. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, angkat tanganmu," ucap seonsaengnim setelah aku membungkukkan diri. Aku melihat seorang anak di barisan ketiga yang mengangkat tangannya. Aku membungkukkan diri ke arah seonsaengnim, lalu berjalan ke arah anak itu.

"Anyeong," Kyungsoo menyapaku dengan tersenyum tepat ketika aku duduk di sampingnya.

"A-ah, anyeong, Kyungsoo-ssi," aku membalasnya dengan gugup. Pasalnya Kyungsoo melihatku dengan tatapan menyeramkan pada awalnya, tapi sekarang dia tersenyum dengan ramah. Haha. Aku kira dia 'galak'.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Panggil aku Kyungsoo saja,"

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo. Mohon bantuannya," benar saja. Kyungsoo memang ramah.

.

.

.

Setengah jam pelajaran berlalu. Aku masih berkonsentrasi memperhatikan pelajaran yang disampaikan. Aku mencatat apa yang aku pikir penting untuk dicatat. Tapi aku lihat catatanku. Banyak sekali. Haha. Menurutku semuanya penting. Hahaha.

"Seonsaengnim, ss-saya...izin ke toilet,"

Perhatianku, ah tidak, perhatian seisi kelas termasuk seonsaengnim kini terpaku kepada satu suara. Semuanya menoleh ke arah anak yang duduk di belakang. Tepat dua bangku di belakangku.

"Silakan,"

Setelah seonsaengnim mengizinkannya untuk ke toilet, ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. Aku yang 'anak baru', mengikuti gerak-gerik anak lelaki itu. Dari ketika ia bangun dari bangkunya sampai ia menghilang dibalik pintu kelas. Penampilannya terbilang nerd. Memakai kacamata ber-frame tebal. Rambut hitam yang diponi rapi. Memakai kemeja yang dikancing sampai atas. Juga dasi yang dipasang seakan mencekik lehernya.

'Masih ada juga anak yang berpenampilan seperti itu di zaman modern seperti ini. Pasti dijadikan bahan bully-an oleh yang lain,' ucapku dalam hati.

"Namanya Sehun. Oh Sehun. Jangan heran, ya, penampilannya memang seperti itu,"

"Eh, ah, iya. Oh Sehun?" aku gelagapan karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berbisik mengagetkanku. Hah, anak ini.

"Ya. Oh Sehun. Dia dijuluki kutu buku. Tapi selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di kelas. Bahkan tahun kemarin ia menjadi 'The Best Student of The Year',"

"Wah. Hebat," aku terkagum seketika dengan penjelasan Kyungsoo mengenai anak itu. Oh Sehun. Dengan kepintaran yang ia miliki aku rasa ia tidak mungkin menjadi bahan bully-an. Hal-hal yang diceritakan Kyungsoo membuat pendapatku bahwa 'Oh Sehun sering menjadi bahan bully-an' adalah salah.

"Tapi ia sering menjadi bahan bully-an disini,"

"...," Bang! Ternyata Kyungsoo belum selesai bicara. Kesimpulan pertamaku yang benar. Nerd selalu menjadi bahan bully-an. 'The Best Student of The Year' sekalipun.

'BRUKK'

"A-ah...m...maaf, Luhan-ssi,"

Aku kaget karena ada yang menabrak mejaku. Ternyata Oh Sehun yang kembali dari toilet. Dan sekarang aku merasa semua mata menatap ke arahku. Tidak. Tepatnya ke arah si nerd Oh Sehun yang terjerembab di lantai.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa,"

Aku melihatnya masih membungkuk sambil meraba-raba lantai. Oh, kacamatanya jatuh. Aku bantu ambilkan kacamatanya yang terjatuh di dekat kakiku dan menyerahkan benda itu kepadanya.

"Maaf. Ini...,"

Ia langsung menerimanya dan memakai kacamata itu cepat-cepat.

"K..kam...kamsahamnida, Luhan-ssi. Mianhae tadi aku tersandung kaki meja," ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Ehm, tidak apa-ap...," belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, sebuah suara memotong.

"Ya! Modus sekali kau, Sehun. Mencari perhatian anak baru, huh?" aku lihat di sebelah kanan depan seorang anak laki-laki berwajah cantik mengejek Sehun.

"Huuuuuuuuuuu...," suara anak-anak satu kelas terdengar mengejek Sehun. Aku lihat sekeliling. Ada yang mengejek sambil menertawai Sehun. Ada yang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan jijik dan aneh. Sedangkan Sehun? Ia hanya tertunduk diam di tempat sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Hentikan! Jangan ribut! Byun Baekhyun, hentikan kebiasaanmu menyeletuk, dan Oh Sehun, cepat kembali ke bangkumu," suara seonsaengnim menghentikan keributan di kelas. Sehun segera kembali ke bangkunya dan aku merapikan mejaku yang sedikit tergeser karena tersandung Sehun tadi.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kedua. Aku masih serius dan belum lelah mencatat penjelasan seonsaengnim. Di sekolah yang sebelumnya, aku sangat mengantuk di jam pelajaran sejarah. Tapi di sekolah baru ini, aku malah menjadi bersemangat. Tidak mengantuk sama sekali.

'FYUHH'

"Eh?" tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang meniup telinga kananku. Sontak aku menoleh. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada Kyungsoo yang serius memperhatikan seonsaengnim. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Aku lanjutkan lagi mencatatku. Namun, belum ada satu baris aku mencatat, terasa belaian di pipi kiriku. Aku menoleh ke kiri. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ah, hanya halusinasiku mungkin.

Aku teruskan mencatat. Sampai sekitar 10 menit tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku menganggap yang aku rasakan tadi benar-benar halusinasiku saja. Mungkin karena tadi malam aku membaca riddle horor, jadi terbawa sampai sekarang. Aku sudah melupakan hal itu sampai 10 menit berikutnya aku merasakan ada yang menyentuh tengkukku. Aku mulai bergerak tidak nyaman. Aku menggosokkan tengkukku sambil tetap mencatat. Mencoba mengalihkan pikiran dari hal-hal aneh ini.

Aku kira sentuhan-sentuhan itu akan hilang, namun yang ada malah sentuhan itu terasa makin sering. Sekarang malah terasa seperti...kecupan. Ya, aku merasa seperti tengkukku, tidak, seluruh bagian leherku sedang dikecup entah oleh siapa. Aku gosokkan lagi tanganku di tengkukku dan leherku. Berharap rasa aneh ini akan hilang.

Di detik berikutnya, aku merasa ada tangan yang meraba dadaku. Bukan dari luar. Tapi dari dalam pakaianku. Apa ini? Kenapa seperti ini? Aku mulai gelisah. Aku mulai takut akan apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi aku 'anak baru'. Akan sangat aneh kalau aku tiba-tiba berteriak di dalam kelas lalu aku berkata "Ada yang meraba dadaku!". Ah, ayolah. Tenangkan dirimu, Luhan. Lupakan! Lanjutkan catatanmu.

"Hh...," aku mengeluarkan nafas beratku ketika aku merasa 'tangan' itu menyentuh bagian sensitif tubuhku. Terasa sekali. Aku melihat ke bagian dadaku. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada gerakan apapun dari balik kemejaku. Tapi aku merasa seakan-akan 'tangan' itu benar-benar ada.

Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku senormal mungkin. Bertingkah seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi. Tapi 'tangan' itu terus menyentuh nipple-ku. 'Tangan' itu menyentuhnya berulang-ulang seakan 'ia' tahu itu titik rangsanganku. Pikiranku makin berkecamuk. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku?

"Hngh...," shit! 'Tangan' itu semakin menggila. 'Ia' memainkan nippleku. Aku bisa merasakan nippleku sudah mengeras karena terangsang. Dan sialnya aku terangsang karena hal sial yang aku tidak tahu sama sekali apa itu.

Sentuhan 'tangan' itu makin terasa jelas. Sekarang' tangan' itu memilin nippleku. Aku menggigit bibirku dan menundukkan pandangan dari papan tulis saat aku benar-benar merasa ingin... ya...mendesah.

"Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?" kudengar suara Kyungsoo bertanya lirih dan ketika aku menoleh kulihat tatapan khawatirnya.

"Y-ya. Aku baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo,"

"Tapi kau berkeringat. Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya...kepanasan. Hehehe,"

"Ah, baiklah. Kau tahu sekarang sedang musim panas," Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi.

"Ya...,"

Ya, aku kepanasan. Kepanasan karena ulah 'tangan' tadi. Eh, sudah tidak terasa lagi 'sentuhan' itu. Huft. Untunglah. Aku melihat kembali ke depan. Seonsaengnim sedang menulis di papan tulis. Aku berusaha mengikuti yang ia tulis dan berkonsentrasi.

3 menit aku berhasil mendapatkan konsentrasiku kembali. Tapi 'sentuhan' itu terasa lagi. Sekarang di daerah lututku. Aku menundukkan kepala dan melihat ke arah lututku. Tidak ada apa-apa. Akupun menggerakkan kakiku. Mencoba menghilangkan 'sentuhan' aneh yang dari tadi selalu menggangguku. Sentuhan itu hilang ketika aku menggerakkan kakiku. Tapi terasa lagi ketika aku diam kembali.

Aku mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan mencatat. Namun, 'tangan' itu meraba bagian pahaku. Meremasnya perlahan seakan ingin membuatku nyaman. 'Tangan' itu hanya meraba pada awalnya, tapi terasa cubitan lembut di detik selanjutnya. Lama-kelamaan 'tangan' itu meraba bagian dalam pahaku. Makin ke atas...ke atas...dan... Ah, tidak. Tidak. Jangan ke bagian itu.

"Seonsaengnim, saya izin ke toilet," sial! Aku tidak bisa menahan lagi sampai akhirnya aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk ke toilet.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah tahu letak toilet, Luhan-ssi?"

"B-belum, seonsaengnim,"

"Oh Sehun-ssi, tunjukkan letak toilet kepada Luhan-ssi," tak ku sangka seonsaengnim malah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjadi guide-ku. Dan orang itu adalah si nerd Sehun.

"Bb-ba-baik, seonsaengnim," jawab Sehun.

"Ah, kesempatan sekali kau, culun. Jangan sampai kau menunjukkan jalan ke laboratorium," anak yang berwajah cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun itu kembali mengejek Sehun.

"Tidak mungkin ke laboratotium, Baek. Hanya salah jalan ke perpustakaan. Hahahaha...," setelah Byun Baekhyun ada satu orang lagi penyeletuk di kelas ini rupanya. Ia tertawa puas dengan wajahnya kotak, bukan, maksudku persegi.

"Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, setelah ini temui aku di ruang guru,"

Oh, namanya Kim Jongdae.

"Luhan, Oh Sehun, silakan,"

"B-baik, seonsaengnim," aku dan Sehun menjawab seonsaengnim bersamaan.

.

.

.

Aku mengikuti si nerd Sehun melangkah. Di perjalanan menuju ke toilet, aku hanya memikirkan tentang 'tangan' yang tadi. Apa sebenarnya yang tadi itu? Kenapa terasa begitu asli. Begitu nyata ketika 'tangan' itu menyentuh bagian tubuhku. Begitu ahli tangan itu ketika memainkan nippleku. Memilinnya. Aku membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di kelas nanti jika saja aku menyerah dan membiarkan 'tangan' itu menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhku. Akankah 'tangan' itu meremas penisku? Apakah 'tangan' itu akan menggenggamnya dan bergerak naik turun? Apakah 'tangan' itu akan memperlakukan penisku dengan halus? Atau malah kasar? Apalagi yang akan dilakukan 'tangan' itu kepadaku? Akankah 'tangan' itu membuatku cum? Aku...mengeras membayangkannya.

Tunggu. Kenapa perasaan itu tidak terasa lagi? Tidak ada 'ciuman' di leher atau tengkukku. Tidak ada 'tangan' yang meraba...

"Luhan-ssi. Ini toiletnya,"

"O-oh,...," aku hampir lupa kalau aku sedang bersama orang lain.

"Luhan-ssi. Kau baik?"

"I-iya. Terimakasih, Sehun,"

"K-kau...kau tau namaku?" ia terlihat bingung seketika saat aku menyebutkan namanya.

"Tadi...seonsaengnim menyebut namamu, bukan?"

"O-oh, iya,"

"...," aku hanya terdiam.

"Ehm, kau...kau ingin aku menunggu, atau ku tinggal ke kelas?"

"Ah, kau duluan saja, Sehun. Aku agak lama mungkin. Terimakasih, Sehun,"

"B-baiklah. Sama-sama, Luhan-ssi,"

Aku langsung masuk ke toilet bahkan sebelum Sehun berjalan kembali ke kelas. Tapi aku malah bingung ketika sampai di dalam toilet. Aku melihat ke arah bawah. Ke arah 'milikku'. Sudah tidak bangun lagi. Hah. Padahal tujuanku ke toilet tadi untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Sudahlah, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk buang air kecil saja.

Selesai aku buang air kecil aku memikirkan semuanya. Sambil mencuci tangan aku melihat ke arah cermin dan mengingat semuanya dari awal. Ketika ada yang tiba-tiba 'mencumbu' leher dan tengkukku. Kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi sentuhan. Sentuhan yang memabukkan. Ah, ya! Luhan apa yang kau katakan? Memabukkan? Kau mulai gila jika terlena dengan sentuhan sial yang kau tidak tahu darimana asalnya itu.

"Ck," aku mencuci muka untuk menghilangkan raut frustasiku. Aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas.

"Hmh...," sial! 'Sentuhan' itu lagi. Mulai terasa di dadaku. Aku meraba dadaku. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi kenapa rasanya aneh.

"Nggh," aku melenguh ketika 'tangan' itu memilin nippleku. Terburu-buru aku membuka kemeja seragamku sambil masuk ke salah satu bilik dan menguncinya. Setelah semua kancing terbuka aku melihat dadaku. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi kenapa begitu terasa?

"Ahh...ssh...," sekarang 'tangan' itu terasa menarik-narik nippleku. Memainkan dengan sesuka hatinya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa bersandar di pintu bilik sambil menahan desahan, takut ada yang mendengar. Aku kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Rasanya aku ingin pulang dan mengadu kepada ibuku tentang yang aku alami sekarang. Tapi apakah ibuku akan percaya?

"Nghhh...nnn..ah..." aku tidak bisa menahan lagi. Tubuhku merosot bersandar pada pintu. Aku terduduk di lantai toilet sambil menikmati apa yang terjadi padaku. Sekarang aku merasa basah pada nipple kiriku. Seperti sedang 'dijilati'. Tapi sekali lagi aku melihat ke arah dadaku. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Apa ini? Apa aku sedang diguna-gunai?

Aku memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk sadar. Namun apapun yang aku lakukan tidak berpengaruh. Di detik berikutnya aku malah harus menahan lenguhanku karena nipple kiriku serasa 'digigit'. Gigitan lembut yang menggairahkan. Membuatku mau tak mau terlena akan permainan ini.

"Hentikan...nghh...," aku hampir menangis saat aku merasakan penisku 'diremas'. Aku buru-buru melepas resleting celana seragamku. Menurunkannya bersama dengan celana dalamku sebatas lutut. Entah sejak kapan aku menegang dan mengeluarkan pre-cum. Aku tetap merasakan semua 'sentuhan' itu dengan tangan terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhku. Aku hanya berdoa semoga saja tidak ada orang masuk ke toilet saat ini.

"Oohhh...ahhh...," baiklah aku gila. Aku benar-benar gila saat 'tangan' itu terasa mengocok penisku. Aku terbuai. Benar-benar terbuai. Aku sudah merelakan diriku untuk...entah apa ini... Aku memang sudah pernah menyentuh diriku sendiri. Maksudku beronani. Rasanya nikmat. Tapi ini jauh lebih nikmat.

"Nghhh...ahh...ahhh...," aku membelalakkan mataku saat aku merasakan penisku 'dikulum'. Siapa sebenarnya yang melakukan ini padaku? Ahh, 'kuluman' ini begitu nikmat. Begitu hangat dan basah. Aku menyukainya. Aku memejamkan mataku lagi ketika penisku 'dihisap'. Bukan hanya 'dihisap' kurasa. Mungkin 'makhluk' ini memaju-mundurkan kepalanya? 'Ia' melakukan blowjob kepadaku dan ini benar-benar memabukkan. Aku hanya bisa terlena menikmatinya.

"Yaaaahhh...ahhh...mhhh...," tubuhku sontak melengkung ketika kurasa 'tangan' itu kembali memilin nippleku. Pilin. Tarik. Cubit. Begitu terus berulang-ulang. Bergantian kiri dan kanan. Nikmat sekali. Belum lagi blowjob pada penisku.

Aku makin tidak bisa menahan desahanku. Terlebih sekarang. 'Ia' mempercepat tempo pada blowjob yang ia lakukan padaku. Dan aku sudah tidak tahan.

"Ohhhh...yeahhh...ahhh...ahhh...," aku mengeluarkannya. Aku cum karena makhluk tak kasat mata. Aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi aku akui semuanya sangat memabukkan. Aku sangat lemas sekarang.

"Hhh...hhh...siapa kau sebenarnya?"

END LUHAN'S POV

.

.

.

Sekarang Luhan tergeletak lemah. Mengatur nafasnya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Kemeja sekolah yang terbuka kancingnya. Celana seragam dan celana dalam yang tersangkut di lututnya. Rambut berantakan. Wajah yang memerah. Jangan lupakan spermanya yang tercecer.

Luhan merasa dirinya sudah menjadi murahan. Haha. Murahan. Bahkan Luhan tidak tahu 'makhluk' yang tadi 'mengerjainya' itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Luhan hanya korban. Yah, korban yang menikmati perlakuan tersangkanya. Tanpa tahu apa salahnya. Tanpa tahu siapa tersangkanya.

.

.

Tanpa tahu siapa yang dari tadi tersenyum puas di luar toilet.

.

.

.

.

END

Annyeonghaseyo. Zhao is back. Hehehe.

Ada yang bisa tebak siapa yang 'tersenyum puas dari tadi di luar toilet?' Hehehe. Sudah ketebakkah?

Kangen banget sama dunia ff setelah sekian lama gak update. Sekarang Zhao comeback dengan rate M. Harus bangga ga, ya? Hehehe. Cukup oneshot dulu. Liat responnya kayak gimana nanti. Harus post another ff, kah? Atau stop here?

Jadi? Zhao ucapkan "Hallo" buat dunia ff yang baru dan makin banyak perubahan (terutama buat ff HunHan yang semakin sedikit) Hehe. XD Juga makin banyak ff baru dan author-author yang berbakat. ^^

Last, same as another author... Zhao minta reviewnya, yaa. Saran dan kritik yang membangun lebih diutamakan. Sedih kalo liat ff Zhao terdahulu yang banyak banget silent reader-nya. Heheh :P

Annyeong. Saranghae. See you next fanfict. ^^


End file.
